


English Belle

by louisovermyknee



Series: One Shots/Smut [8]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Corset, Corsetry, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Harry, Crossdressing Harry Styles, Crossdressing Kink, Dress Up, Dresses, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Theatre, Workplace Relationship, corsets, crinoline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisovermyknee/pseuds/louisovermyknee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets his chance to dress up as a lady from the mid 1800's with the help of Louis, of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	English Belle

**Harry POV**

The backroom of the drama department could match up to the biggest closet room on Earth. That being said, it was necessary for the various performances that would show during the running seasons. When Louis got the brilliant, yet cunning, idea to sneak in through another doorway backstage, I was a little surprised to see that we had entered the restricted section of the premises. “Are you sure we can go this way?” “Yeah, come on.” Louis held my hand and nearly rushed me past the never-ending racks that held a vast assortment of clothing.

From circus clown jumpsuits to a Scotsman’s kilt, it looked as if this place had everything for a cosplayer’s dream come true. However, the longer it took for Louis to guide me through the area, the more I became worried. Pretty soon, I realized that he was not in search for the exit. He was trying to find a certain area that clearly nobody has ever been before. “Keep up,” Louis said, “almost there.” Louis sounded as if he was eager to do something. I was proved correct when we reached a corner that only had a small lamp, a large chest and a tall mirror to display its location. Louis turned to me once he turned on the lamp.

“Now, Harry,” he smiled, “you know that historical production that’s airing tomorrow?”

I nodded my head. Tomorrow, my boyfriend and I would have to usher people through the theatre so they could see an hour long play that was based off the nineteenth century era. To be honest, it would be a great show to a history buff, but it wouldn’t be if you got called into work like I did.

“Well, I found a couple of stuff that they are not using for the performance. Want to have a look?”

“Is that why you brought me here?”

“Why? What?”

“You know what.” I gave him a look in the eye that shouted the subliminal do-you-think-I’m-stupid message. It was during the time we got to work building up the setting for the performance when I first told him of my curiosity. He is fully aware of my feminine wear I keep hidden away from everyone else. He’s seen me walking around in an undergarment intended for women multiple times before. I was grateful that he did not laugh when I questioned the fashion wear for the upcoming show. I rhetorically asked how on Earth these actors and actresses could handle that much clothing for a one night showdown and what it must be like for them. Louis knows I’m not that much of an actor, but according to him, it was a dress-up game.

“Harry, nobody is here. It’s quiet and decent and I can help you get yourself in all of the stuff that’s hidden inside that trunk. I promise to keep my mouth shut once we’re out of here. Come on now; what do you say?” Louis looked to me with smiling eyes. He knew I wanted it. I knew I wanted it. My body shivered with the thought if somebody were to catch us whilst looking for the workers who just happened to be missing for this particular reason. On the other hand, this was my one shot. It couldn’t be that big of a deal, right? Without a second thought, I answered with two letters of the alphabet.

“OK.”

“Great! Now,” Louis immediately stormed for the trunk. It was as if he was ready for it all along. I did not question it for I knew perfectly well he was happy to be my assistant ‘maid’ for the moment. His hands grasped the sides of the trunk’s lid and pulled it upwards. I could barely see what was inside of it until I walked closer to it. The lamp gave off just enough light for me to see the amount of fabrics that were hidden away inside the trunk. It was time for some fun, but I almost forgot something. “Umm, Harry, we’re not going to get anywhere until you undress yourself first.” I could’ve given myself a palm to the face. There was no V8 around, but Louis was right.

I footed out of my shoes, unbuckled my belt and slid my pants down. I lifted my work shirt up and off of my torso and set it aside. My socks as well were removed. I was left standing in front of the trunk that was being emptied out by Louis. He organized the clothing according to order of which is to be worn first. It was a long row and a thick stack. At that moment, I was happy that the backroom was cold. “You’re ready?” Louis stood up from his coordinated sections and observed my naked body. “I think you’ll be able to fit into them,” he stated, “they should be your around size.” “Let’s just see,” I replied, “what’s first?”

Louis bent down and grabbed two long, white cotton-based fabrics. His other hand picked up a pair of some type of tie. “Stockings and garters,” he said, “for a start.” I sat down on the floor to do the job. The stockings reached all the way up and past my knees. I had almost forgotten about the garters since, of course, elastic bands did not exist in the 1800’s. I stood up once I had finished and Louis presented me with another item. He tried not to laugh. “The chemise.” The piece of clothing looked like a nightgown to me. I didn’t question it. Besides, it was supposed to be fun. I poked my arms through the holes and let my head do the rest. The chemise fell down and covered up most of my body. Although I was tall, I was thankful that it was able to cover up my junk. “What’s next?” I asked Louis who was picking up another item of clothing.

“Here are the drawers. Put on these shoes afterwards.” I looked down at the footwear. Way in the back of my mind, I knew what was coming. I stepped into the drawers and tied it off at my waist. They were loose and gave my bottom half plenty of room. I sat down again to slip on the shoes. They were black and fitted me well enough. I stood up and I didn’t mind the small height it gave me. Louis retreated back to the trunk. He lifted up the next garment that would or would not be the end of me. If you believe the movies, you’ll believe that corsets are a pain in the butt and not just the back. I was unaware of the size it was meant for, but I knew perfectly well that I was not born with a feminine figure.

Louis looked up to me with giggling eyes. He said, “I’m sorry, Harry. I don’t mean to laugh!”

“I’ll survive,” I tried to speak bravely as I stood in front of the standing mirror. Let’s just do it.”

The corset was an underbust that was white with no shoulder straps. Inside, I was thankful that I wouldn’t have to worry about keeping my shoulders back at all times. As the heavy boned fabric was wrapped around me, my fashion assistant explained. “I think they didn’t want to use this corset because it didn’t fit any of the actresses.” He hooked the busk that alighted the front. Alright, I could feel the stiffness. I straightened my posture so everything would align correctly. “The dress in the trunk is too big as well, so I don’t think you have to be cinched to an extreme.” I replied with an “alright.” I was trying to hide my obvious excitement. I didn’t know how tight I had to go, but it was time to get the waistline that was critical to the fit of the dress. There were butterflies in my stomach. My curiosity was finally being quenched and it only got better as Louis started lacing.

I breathed calmly as the corset tightened around me. It pinched, but only a little, just below my nipples and right at my hips. Right then, I gave credit to all of the women in the history of the world. When I looked in the mirror I could see the hourglass figure starting to form. After Louis cinched at my normal measurement, his hands raised up to the first set of Xs that kept the corset together. I felt him tug at the strings as he made his way towards the middle. The feeling of the fabric that was warped with metal stays made me feel somewhat special. I could say the same for Louis because he was the one doing all the work for me. The bottom loops tightened the top and Louis pulled snuggly. It was a weird sensation, especially because of the sudden straightness of my posture. It felt awkward to see just how much my waistline was shrinking, but I digressed as Louis pulled at the bottom to get to the middle again.

**Louis POV**

            “You alright, cheeky?” I looked over Harry’s shoulder to see if he was ok. “Yes,” he replied with an upbeat response. I was happy that all was going smoothly. I didn’t stop lacing until there was an inch gap in the back of the corset. I reached into the back of my pocket for the measuring tape I had hidden away moments ago. I wrapped my arms around Harry and pulled at the tape until it reached around his waist. Bending down slightly, I checked to see if the pending dress would be an appropriate fit.

            I nodded my head. “You have to be a little tighter. Are you comfortable with that?” “Yes,” he replied, “I can still breathe.” I laughed at that joke. Sometimes the descriptions in the movies and stories are not always true. Besides, even if my boyfriend did faint, I would be perfectly pleased to give him mouth to mouth (not that it would be necessary, but still.) I drew in the lacing for another tug and his figure had advanced once again. My fingers poked at the top as and pulled them tight. I went for the next set below and tugged again. Once I reached the waist, I reached for the bottom loops to tighten the top.

            Doing the same for the bottom half, I pulled up at the bottom X. I moved upwards along the spine in order to achieve the proper measurement I was going for. I pulled at the top loop to tighten the bottom. Looking down, I could see that the corsets had finally met the back. Surely Harry could fit into the dress if he wanted to. I looped the middle laces over to start off the knot. This is when it got kind of silly. I lifted up my knee and placed it on his bum. My hands went for the final inch as I pulled tightly to finish it off. Harry gave out a breath that quickly turned into a chuckle. I laughed as well before I lowered my knee down. I tied the ropes into a bow and tied it so that all the loops would match up to the same length.

            My hands touched around my boyfriend’s newly formed waist. It felt tiny, slim and firm. I smiled as I rested my chin on his shoulder. His curly hair scratched the side of my face and I asked him for reassurance. “Are you sure you’re OK?” Harry turned his head to look at me. “Yes. I feel nice.” “Good.” I gave off such an impressive grin that had reflected off the tall, standing mirror. “You look pretty.” That made him blush. At least, I hope it was because of my comment and not because of the corset. “Thanks,” he giggled. I was happy that he could breathe just fine. “Let me get the corset cover.” I bent over to pick up the button up shirt that was meant to cover up the corset. Harry backed his arms so I could slide them through the slots. Once it reached his shoulders, Harry started to enclose the buttons. He asked me after a while “so, what’s next?”

            I returned to the trunk and picked up yet another heavy garment that had been wrapped up in a bag. I knew that the next required clothing for the outfit was going to be a big one. I undid the tie that kept the bag closed and the undergarment almost immediately sprang out. I caught the crinoline as it popped out of the bag it was placed in and Harry’s eyes bugged out. “Well, now we’re getting serious.” He laughed as I lifted up the hoopskirt. Harry let his arms through the crinoline as I raised it above his head. It draped down all around the lower half of his body and I had to back up a little bit. I bent forward slightly in order to tie the hoopskirt at his waistline. Now he was sure to have that popular look of the mid 1800’s despite the fact it looked like a half-assed bird cage. All joking aside, I was thankful to be his assistance for the matter.

            “Now for the tedious part,” I returned to the trunk for the endless piles of petticoats. Harry let out a groan. He was just as annoyed as I was about to be. “By God, what it’s like to be a woman.” I lifted the skirt over his head and tied it at his waist above the crinoline. I had to help him fluff out the fabric so it could drape over the hoopskirt properly. This was repeated for the next couple of skirts. I was just lucky to have found the petticoats that were tall enough to fit his stature. “How are you feeling with all of the layers on you now?” I looked up to Harry as I straightened out the hem that stretched all the way down to the floor. “Heavy,” he replied, “you’ve tightened, pinned and pressed me up. Right now I feel heavy and kind of hot.” “At least it is cool back here,” I stated, “Do you want to stop?” “No,” Harry replied, “I can take it.” He smiled lightly. I knew his feminine kink would show arousal at some point. “Alright, but don’t you worry,” I crawled over to the trunk for the last time, “we’re almost there and you still look great!”

            The dress looked as if it was meant for a summer wedding. It was long and had shorter sleeves than the usual attire. “Last one,” I said. “Thank gosh,” Harry commented with a sigh; “I didn’t think it would be this much of a load.” I slipped the long fabric through my arms to make it easier. Harry’s hands searched for the holes and he let himself have it. The petticoat of the dress flailed out by the sides of the skirts lifted by the crinoline. He helped himself by lifting up sections of the skirt and sending them outward. They didn’t make it far, but it still helped in a way. I turned around to the back of the dress in order to fasten the endless rows of buttons. I began to wonder just exactly when the zipper was invented and how thankful I was for that invention.

            I finally reached the very last button that reached the top of the dress. My fingers were pinching with a tedious irritation since the buttons were small. Nevertheless, I was right. The dress was exactly Harold’s size. His height was perfect and the corset did its bidding in all the right ways. I let my hands grasp the side of my boyfriend’s waist again. I was tired, but Harry’s smile had made up for everything. He looked like a southern belle on her way to a wedding. The only thing was that we were nowhere near the south and we were not country folk. “Beautiful,” I whispered in his ear. He took it kindly, but joked “where’s the bonnet and parasol?” I hugged him tighter from the back, even though the wide skirt was getting in the way.

All the work of managing the clothing had created such a pretty masterpiece to behold and it felt special to have him as my lover. Everything felt amazing. If I could find a historical suit lying around, I would put it on in a heartbeat so we could start a wedding as well. I tilted my head to kiss him on the cheek. Harry turned around a grabbed the back of my neck. He pulled me towards him for an even bigger kiss than the previous one I had given him. “Thanks, darling,” he smiled. I chuckled, “you’re welcome!” Harry stepped towards the mirror to take a good, long look at his completed outfit. He spun around a couple times just for the fun of it. “This is incredible!” He stated with excitement, but then he stopped all of a sudden. He was quiet and I saw his facial expression in the mirror. The visage of happiness and fun has turned into a shocking, heart-stopping realization. His heart could’ve stopped for some reason, though it was probably just the corset.

“Lou,” he turned around and became serious; “How long have we been here?”

I thought for a moment and took a guess. “I suppose … ten … twenty … thirty minutes max. Why?”

Harry gave me a scolding look. “Have you forgotten the fact that we’re playing around whilst hiding in the backroom at work?!” There was a long pause. That’s when I realized that the thought of undressing Harry had never pondered my mind.

“Well?” Harry asked frantically. I spoke up with a saying that described the whole situation at hand.

“We are so fucked.”

**THE END**


End file.
